


Meow

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Cats, Could be romantic or they could be living together as brothers, Drabble and a Half, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor brings home a stray kitten and asks Loki if they can adopt it.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Meow

“Brother, I brought home a friend,” Thor exclaimed as he bounded through the front door. Loki set down his reading and turned to see that Thor was wearing a beaming grin and holding a tiny blonde kitten in his enormous hands.

“We never discussed getting a pet,” Loki said, unsure how he felt about the creature.

“I know,” Thor replied, “but I found him, and he needs a home.” He set the kitten down on Loki’s lap. “Can he stay with us?”

The kitten looked up at Loki with curious, bright blue eyes. Loki gazed back at it with a cool expression, trying to resist its charms - but then it nuzzled its face against his hand. Its fur was soft, and Loki couldn’t resist stroking it. He pet the kitten’s head, and the creature leaned fondly into his touch and began to purr.

“I suppose he can stay,” Loki agreed.


End file.
